


Last Forever

by septhuitnope



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, i don’t know how this website works, scientists - Freeform, there’s like everyone in this and so many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope
Summary: Thor Odinson has been at school for years, and it finally pays off when he gets a job at Stark Industries, a company that specializes in space technology.  He meets a cute guy that turns out to be just the person he has to work with for a month. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Thor Odinson, congratulations. You’ve got the job. You start next Monday. For a bit you will shadow someone and work with him. I’ll introduce you to him then.”

Thor couldn’t help but grin like a fool at that. He was extremely stressed about the interview that he had attended a few days earlier. It was his first job after moving to the states, and he didn’t know if anyone would even want to hire him. He was a bit surprised when his phone rang and saw that it was Tony Stark. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I will see you then.” 

When he hung up, he jumped around in excitement. “Yes!!” he shouted. He hadn’t been this happy in a while. Of course that was when his brother finally emerged from his bedroom. “What the hell are you doing,” Loki grumbled, tightening his black robe.

“I got the job! I am going to work at Stark Industries starting on Monday,” he said excitedly. Loki just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. “I can not wait until I can move in with En,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Thor asked.

“Nothing!” he answered, and going on to make some tea.

—

Thor had moved to New York with his brother from Norway when he was eighteen. He was accepted into a college there, and his parents demanded he took his brother with him. Loki, being sixteen, had to enroll in high school there and he dreaded it. 

He didn’t mind living in a two bedroom apartment with his brother. Sure, he was annoying at times, but things had changed since Loki had started college. Well, what changed is that he started sleeping with one of his professors and he’s just been happier since. Sure, it’s a bit of an odd relationship in Thor’s opinion, but as long as his brothers happy, he’s happy.

Thor had gone to school to study anything to do with space. He had always had an interest in what’s out there, and wanted to know more. He also had a slight interest in meteorology, but decided not to pursue that. After years of studying and being stressed it was worth it, though. He finally graduated as somehow one of the top in his class. Ever since he’s been struggling to get a job, and this was his big break. 

He’d never even dreamed that he would be able to work for Stark, but to say he was excited was an understatement. He saw this as a chance learn more, and make new friends. He only had one friend besides his brother. That was his friend that he liked to call Valkyrie, or Val for short. 

They met via tinder after his relationship that had lasted most of college had ended. They had matched together, but after one date they became friends instead of partners. They both decided that was for the best. 

She was the one that urged him to apply for this job. Honestly, he had to thank Val for a lot of things. She’s basically his own impulse control and he tells her everything as soon as it happens. He called her after talking to Loki for a bit about things. She was excited and wanted to take him and Loki out for dinner and drinks that Saturday. 

—

Loki had told Thor last minute that instead of going out with him and Val, he was spending the night with his boyfriend. Thor didn’t argue with him about it, since he rushed out of the apartment soon after that. He sighed, it was usual behavior from his brother, and he didn’t think it was going to change soon. 

He pulled his hair into a messy bun before leaving the apartment for the night. The restaurant they were eating at was just a block away, so he could walk. Val was already there when he got there, and the weather was pleasant enough. They took advantage of that and sat outside.

Most of the dinner was just them rambling back and forth about things, as usual. When they were done they walked another block to go to a bar. It was a bar that Val claimed was one of her favorites. She drank pretty often, so Thor trusted her on that statement. It was pretty busy since it was Saturday night, and he decided he was going to get absolutely smashed.  
—

He woke up the next day completely hungover. Apparently Val had found it acceptable to leave him on his cramped, uncomfortable couch instead of his bed. However, she was nice enough to leave him some water and pain medicine. He quickly downed the water after taking the medicine, before deciding to check his phone. “Twelve o’clock,” he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

When he stood up, he was dizzy and his vision was spotty. He dragged his feet to the fridge to grab breakfast and another glass of water. He chose to have avocado toast like he usually did. “Loki?!” he called out, trying to see if his brother was home. He waited a few moments and got no reply. Nice to know he was alone. 

After breakfast, or lunch really, he just binge watched whatever was on netflix that he could find. He didn’t have anything to do besides prepare for tomorrow, but he would do that later. 

Loki still wasn’t back around dinner time, but he shrugged it off. That was normal. He still made enough food for Loki to eat when he got home, or whenever he wanted to eat it. After dinner, he set everything up for the next day. He was anxious, but knew he would be fine no matter what.  
— 

Thor’s mind was rushing with thoughts the whole night. He’d be surprised if he got any sleep. It didn’t help that Loki also barged into the house at an ungodly hour. God, his life was getting more interesting at the minute. 

He woke up about three hours before he even had to go into work. Just to he could make sure everything was right. The previous night, he had decided on a dress shirt, and slacks. He had no clue what to do with his hair, so he just left it as is. When the time came to leave, he decided he was ready. He told a sleeping Loki goodbye before heading out for the day. 

He felt pretty awkward at first, not knowing what to do or where to go. He didn’t make a fool of himself, though. The first person he met was Natasha Romanoff, one of Tony and Pepper’s assistants. She showed him around the building, giving him the basic rundown of things before she took him to one of the labs. “This is where you’ll be working for a while,” she said, walking over to one of the scientists hunched over a piece of equipment. 

Everything was going fine until then. The scientist was much shorter than Thor, with graying curly hair. The first thing Thor thought was that this guy was adorable, and he couldn’t help but stare. The guy straightened himself out when he noticed Natasha walking towards him, and took his protective glasses off. “Dr. Bruce Banner, meet Thor Odinson. You’ll be working together,” Natasha said. Bruce stuck out his hand and smiled at him.

He was officially screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor hadn’t had a serious crush on anyone in long time, but this is where that streak was lost. He smiled back at Bruce and shook his hand. “Hello, Dr. Banner,” he said. 

“Please, just call me Bruce. We’re gonna be working together, then we have no need for the uh… formalities,” Bruce said, dropping his hand to his side. Natasha smiled at the two. “Well, I’ll leave you two to get to work,” she said, walking away.

“Bye, Nat,” Bruce said, giving her a small wave. He looked back at Thor. “So, I… um, think it’s best for me to give you a tour of the lab first. I’m sorry if I mess up or seem awkward or anything. I’ve never really done this before.”

“That’s completely fine! I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing or anything either, so we’re in this together.”

There was a bit of an awkward pause after that. Bruce seemed to be studying Thor’s face, admiring his features. That trance was broken when Thor asked, “Are you alright?” Bruce realized what he was doing, and his eyes widened. “I am so sorry… I just stare sometimes. I’m fine.”

 

“It’s alright… Now, give me that tour and the rundown of what we’re doing.”

After that, Bruce gave him a tour of the area they were working in. He introduced him to a few of the other people working there as well. Thor wasn’t going to be outright examining space with Bruce or anything, he was at least helping, though. 

Around lunchtime, Bruce asked him to get lunch with him, and that it’d be on him. He reluctantly agreed, and went with him to a cute cafe nearby. Thor got grilled cheese and water, not wanting to make Bruce pay some insane amount.

They sat near the window, and began eating in silence. Thor noticed some awkwardness so he spoke. “So, tell me about yourself, I guess.”

“Me? Oh well, I’m thirty two and I like science. That’s about it, really.”

Thor chuckled. “Oh come on, there has to be more than that.” 

“Well, there is, but it’s not interesting. What about you?”

“I’m twenty three, I moved here from Norway for college, and I also like science.”

“You’re from Norway? That’s amazing, I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“It’s gorgeous there. I miss it, but there’s more for me here, you know? My brother also moved here with me.” 

“That’s so cool.”

Bruce continued to listen to Thor ramble about home and his brother after that. They almost went over the time they had for lunch, and had to rush back to the tower. 

His first day of work was good, and he couldn’t be happier. This was a new chapter of life that he was ready to embark on. The only problem, he was afraid he was going to fall in love with the guy he was working with.

—

“Valkyrie, I am having a gay crisis. This has not happened in a while. Please send help,” Thor said the second Val picked up the phone. “I don’t know what to do, and I doubt he likes me.”

“First of all, who is this guy?” 

“I’m… he’s a friend from work. Val, stop it I can feel you rolling your eyes at me.”

“I am not rolling my eyes. You’ve been working there for literally three days. It’s just infatuation. Also, why do you only like scientists?” 

“I don’t just … you know, like scientists. I enjoy the company of people with other professions and careers.”

“Jane was studying to be a scientist like you. Give me one good example of someone you liked that definitely isn’t a scientist or almost one.”

“In high school I dated a girl named Amora who helped me through some stuff. She got kinda clingy and I broke up with her, though.”

“And she didn’t like science?”

“She did not like science.”

Val sighed, thinking of what to say. “I think you should wait a while, and see where this goes. It’s only been a few days.”

Thor smiled. “Alright. Thank you.” He hung up the phone, and then set it on his night table.

This was going to be a long wait.

—

Thor had been taking more time to do his hair lately. He used to only do it when he was dating Jane, and hadn’t in years. He started waking up early again just to shower and put little braids in his hair. Most days he had a half up and half down hairstyle, with many little braids that took a lot of time to do. Loki scoffed when he first saw him putting the braids in his hair. “Who are you doing that for?” he asked. “I know you. You only do that when you like someone.”

“You… you think I like someone because i’m putting braids in my hair? Pfft, no.” 

“You like someone. I won’t push you to say anything but you better tell me about them one day,” Loki said, before disappearing into his bedroom. 

Work had been going good in the past few weeks. Him and Bruce had been getting along just fine, but there seemed to be something almost awkward between them. Thor was a bit touchy around Bruce, unintentionally, and he caught Bruce staring at him more often than not. Sure, he’d stare too, but at least he tried to get work done.

They ate lunch together everyday, and that’s where they really bonded. They told stories from their lives, and just learned more about each other. Thor was a bit sad that Bruce hadn’t said anything about his hair, but he brushed it off and kept doing it. As each day passed, he fell more in love with this guy, but he also continued to lose hope. 

One day after work, Bruce stopped Thor as he was leaving. “Hey, um, Thor, I just wanted to say that your hair has been looking good lately,” he said, scratching his neck nervously as he talked, giving him a small smile.

Thor smiled back at him. “Thank you. Your hair looks great too. Did you get a haircut?”

Bruce’s smile grew. “Yeah, I did! And I, uh, have a question I want to ask you. If that’s okay?”

Thor nodded. “Ask away.”

“Alright, so… a bunch of people from work are throwing this big dinner. We’re all friends so this is kind of an annual thing, but… I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

Thor thought for a second about what he was asking. He was basically being invited into a friend group, so this was a good thing, right? After about a minute of considering it, he nodded. “Yeah, of course I’ll come. Can you text me the information?” 

Bruce grinned. “Yeah, I will later. See you later, Thor.”

“Bye, Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i hope you liked this chapter! it’s a bit shorter than the last, but the next one is going to be really long, I think. anyways, please follow me on tumblr @/teainbostonharbor and i can answer questions and write requests on there !


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night approached quicker than he thought it would. He knew he shouldn’t be panicking about clothes, but this was the first time anyone was seeing him outside of work. He was staring at his closet, pondering what to wear.

Bruce had told him that it really didn’t matter what he wore. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, just a normal restaurant. He just didn’t want to be underdressed. 

Eventually, he decided on just his normal jeans, a white shirt, and one of his bomber jackets. He took a bad mirror selfie, and sent it to Bruce, asking if it was okay. A few minutes later, the scientist replied with a very enthusiastic, “Yes!!!”. Thor smiled at his phone before placing it in his pocket and heading out.

He had to take the subway to get to where the restaurant was. He left with plenty of time to get there so he could find it and still have time. He was pretty nervous, despite knowing he would get along with people. The only people he knew well that were going to be there were Nat and Bruce. He wasn’t really sure who else would be there, but Bruce said there’d be some familiar faces.

Luckily for him, Nat was there early as well. He would’ve felt awkward if he was the first one there. They both agreed that it’d be best if they went inside and sat down already. 

They ordered some drinks. Red wine for Nat, and beer for Thor. They started off talking with a little bit of small talk until Nat said, “So you and Bruce, huh?” The statement made Thor almost spit his beer out, as his eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that you guys like each other.”

Thor hoped he wasn’t blushing at that point. “Where… where’d you get that idea?” 

Nat took a sip of her wine. “You guys have been awkwardly flirting since you met. You haven’t realized yet?”

“What’s there to realize?”

Right when he said that, Tony walked in with Pepper and some kid he didn’t know. The kid introduced himself as Peter Parker, and he seemed way too excited and nervous to be there. Apparently he was a new intern for Tony. Slowly more people started to show up, most of them familiar faces. He began to notice that a lot of people there were couples, but he decided not to think too hard about it when Bruce showed up.

Bruce gave him a small, almost nervous smile before hugging him awkwardly. Thor was a bit shocked by the hug at first, but grinned at Bruce when he sat down next to him. He said his hellos to everyone before turning to look at Thor. “Hi,” he said, almost as though he was breathless. 

For a second Thor felt like no one else at the table existed. Like it was just him and Bruce there. “Hi. How are you?” he replied. 

Bruce sighed and thought for a second. “I’m… I’m okay,” he said, nodding. “You?”

“I’m doing fine now that you’re here.”

After that the table carried on with light conversation. Everyone seemed to be very good friends, and he felt a bit weird only knowing a couple of people that were there. A bit after they ordered their food, Thor noticed that Bruce was a bit quiet. He had seemed a tad anxious all night.

Suddenly, he thought of a way he could possibly cheer him up. He noticed that Bruce’s hands were folded neatly in his lap. He leaned over to him and asked, “Are you alright?” Bruce nodded, but Thor wasn’t too sure. “Can you take your hands out of your lap?”

Bruce looked at him like he was insane. “Why?”

Thor smiled. “You’ll see.” 

Bruce sat there for a second before complying. Thor looked down at his hand before lacing their hands together. He noticed that Bruce was staring at their hands in awe. He smiled even more before looking up at the rest of the group. Luckily, everyone was talking like normal, and hadn’t noticed anything.

Occasionally, Thor would give Bruce’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t sure if he was making anything better. In fact, it kind of seemed like he was making it worse. Bruce’s hand seemed to be really sweaty, and he still wasn’t talking. He barely looked at Thor. 

For some reason life wasn’t working out for him, and their food came before he could say anything. Thor frowned because this meant they couldn’t hold hands anymore. He reluctantly unlaced their fingers so they could eat. 

As the conversation continued while everyone was eating, he seemed to be the only to notice that anything was wrong with Bruce. Yeah, he was eating, but he was picking at his food a lot. He seemed distant. This went on for a couple of more minutes before he suddenly got up, and left. 

Everyone immediately stopped eating, and watched Bruce walk towards the bathroom. “Is he okay?” Tony asked Thor.

“I.. I don’t think so. He’s seemed really anxious all evening. I don’t know what’s wrong.” he answered. 

“Well, maybe you should go see what’s wrong,” Nat said.

Thor nodded before getting up. “Yeah, maybe I should,” he said as he walked towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he heard soft crying coming from one of the stalls. He located where the sound was coming from and knocked on it. “Bruce? It’s me, Thor. Not like you couldn’t tell that from my accent, though,” he chuckled. “What’s wrong? Something’s been off all night.”

A few minutes went by and no reply came. The bathroom had become silent except for their breathing. Suddenly, the stall unlocked and opened. Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around Thor’s torso, and he buried his face into his chest. Thor sighed and wrapped his arms Bruce’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you wanna get some tea and talk about it?”

— 

That’s how they ended up in a coffee shop at 9 o'clock at night. After they ordered two green teas, they sat in the corner. Hence it being nighttime, pretty much no one was there except for students that seemed to be cramming. The first thing Bruce said to Thor is that he was sorry. “Why are you sorry?” he asked. 

“I ruined what could’ve been a fun night for you. I’m kind of just a mess currently.” 

“It’s fine. I didn’t know anyone there anyways. I felt a bit awkward, but now we’re here, talking. And being a mess is fine, too. May I ask why?” 

Bruce furrowed his brow and took a sip of his tea. “I think… I think I’ll tell you later. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, there’s no need to be sorry. I understand.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Thor gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Now is there any way I can distract you from feeling bad? Maybe talking about something else will help?” 

Bruce smiled slightly and nodded. “Can I tell you a bit about when i was your age? Not to sound like an old man, but can I?” 

“Of course you can. Go ahead, I’ll listen.” 

“Well, I went to Harvard for college. It was hard, yeah, but it was worth it. I kinda miss Massachusetts in a way. After college I kinda… traveled the world? 

Bruce continued to ramble about his travels after that. He mostly talked about Brazil and the work he did prior to working for Stark. Part way through the story, Thor laced their fingers together again. At some point he must’ve tuned out, though, because Bruce asked if he was okay. “I’m fine. Just tired I think,” he said. He checked his phone and saw that it was now after ten. “Maybe we should get going?” 

Bruce nodded. “We should,” he said, sighing shakily as he got up. He took Thor’s cup for him and threw it away. It was chilly when they got outside, and Thor was happy he wore a jacket. They walked down the sidewalk a little bit before Bruce stopped and looked up at him. “Can I walk you home?” 

Thor faltered a little. “I, uh, have to take the subway.” 

Bruce paused for a second. “Can I walk you to the station then?” 

Thor nodded. “I don’t see why not.” It wasn’t that much longer of a walk until the nearest station, and they were there before they knew it. “Well, goodnight Banner. I’ll see you on Monday,” Thor said, taking the first few steps down into the station. 

“Wait, Thor. Can I ask you something?” Bruce blurted. 

Thor stopped walking, and turned to look at Bruce, who was now eye level with him. “What is it?” 

Bruce sighed shakily again, his hands nervously fidgeting. “I…” he stopped to think about what he was saying. “W-Would you like to get dinner with me on Friday? Like just me?” 

Thor nodded and smiled. “I would like that.” 

Bruce grinned. “Alright, great. Um, yeah, I’ll see you Monday. Text me?” 

“I will!” Thor shouted as he walked down the rest of the stairs. 

The next week was going to be real interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter yet!!! things are gonna get moving after this, i promise. for now you have to suffer with these boys being oblivious. anyways as always feedback is appreciated and my tumblr is @teainbostonharbor !


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of Saturday night, Bruce and Thor were texting almost non stop. At work, they chatted more than actually got anything done. Bruce was starting to really open up to him, and that made Thor happier than ever. It seemed that as each day passed, he fell more in love with every single one of Bruce’s little quirks.

However, as Friday approached, Thor became more and more anxious. He guessed he was overthinking it when he thought that it was a date. He was too scared to ask Bruce exactly what was going on between them, so he assumed it was as friends.

He couldn’t shake the thought that Bruce might possibly like him out of his head, though.

He knew he trusted him. It was easy to tell that Bruce often kept to himself. His only friends were those that he worked with, and no one from his past. He seems to be pretty close with Natasha, so maybe that’s why she pestering him at the dinner.

By the time Thursday rolled around, he decided to call up Val. He needed help from her with stuff like this most of the time, and he wasn’t going to ask Loki for any advice. It was after work, and he was exhausted, but he still just wasn’t sure what to think. “Hey Val, do you remember that guy I mentioned a few weeks ago? Well, I have some interesting news.”

“What is it?” she asked. He’d have to explain everything. He hadn’t updated her on anything at all. 

“I think he likes me too, but I’m not really sure at this point anymore. I think he asked me on a date, but what if it’s not a date and I’m overthinking? And things were awkward for a while, but now we’re really getting to know each other and such.”

Val sighed. “Thor, I think you should just be straight up with him. That’s the best option. It’s obvious you need to talk things out. I know you’re scared, but it really is for the best.”

“I guess I could give a try.”

“When’s the so called date?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Maybe talk to him about it before that.”

Well, he didn’t say a single word to Bruce.

Now it was Friday afternoon, and he was getting ready. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He’d have to talk to Bruce during the date, and there was no going back now. 

He already had an outfit planned out, he had to ask a tired Loki for help with that. He wanted to actually be properly dressed for this date. It wasn’t anything fancy, just something casual, as always. Just, when he normally dressed himself it was a mess. 

Bruce had picked out the restaurant they were eating at and the time. He had to admit, he got ready way too early, and was probably over preparing. He was extra careful with how he did his hair, and made sure everything was perfect. 

Luckily for him, the restaurant Bruce picked was in somewhat walking distance. He stated that it was one of his favorite places to eat to him, and that hopefully he’d like it as well.

When he arrived at the address he had sent him, it was, in fact, just a typical cafe. 

Thor was confused at first, but then realized this is Bruce. This place seemed like typical him. It was a quite large for a cafe and looked like a cool place. He shrugged and decided to wait outside for Bruce. 

He showed up no more than five minutes later with a big smile on his face.

All of Thor’s nervousness melted away when he saw him, and he couldn’t help but smile right back at him.

They went inside the cafe. It wasn’t small but wasn’t big either. They both ordered sandwiches and tea before sitting down. 

They ate awkwardly in silence for a couple of minutes before Thor decided to break it. “So, how have you been in the few hours I haven’t seen you?” he asked, setting his sandwich down after taking a bite.

Bruce paused, like he was thinking his answer out carefully. “I’ve been fine, mostly just lost in thought. Um… what about you?”

“Yeah, me too. Sorry if I’ve been a bit off this week. I don’t know what’s going on with me,” he lied.

“Oh, I totally understand that. I’m here if you need to… to talk, you know?”

Thor nodded. “And I will if I need. I’m here for you too.”

“I… thank you? No one besides Nat and Tony have ever really said that to me. Not in a long time.”

“Really? I would’ve expected more. I mean, you’re great and amazing and nice.” He took a sip of his water. “I’m happy with you.”

“I don’t really open up or trust people that easily. A lot has happened in my life, and the only people I know are through work, so….”

“So you think you can’t get out and make friends? That’s ridiculous. You need to experience this city, get drunk, date people.”

The mention of dating made Bruce raise his eyebrows. He didn’t respond to the statement, and instead just continued eating. “Aw, come on, Bruce. You have to agree. Get out there! I can take you to a club with my friend Val.”

Thor had to admit that he felt weird talking about dating in front of his crush. Especially when this could be a date with said crush. He just wanted to help, and he hoped it was working it didn’t seem so, so he just sighed. “You don’t have to listen to me I’m just suggesting things.” God, was he messing this up. “Hey, I’m sorry if I’m being pushy.”

Then Bruce finally said something, and it wasn’t what he was expecting. “You’re not being pushy, it’s fine. You’re right, but there’s…” He sighed. “There’ something else. I’m not sure how you don’t see it?”

“What is it?”

Bruce wasn’t looking at him at this point. He was looking at his food and picking at it. “It’s nothing. I’ll explain later.” 

Thor leaned back in his chair. “Alright,’ he mumbled. 

 

Things seemed to be awkward again as they finished eating their food. Thor knew he messed up, but he wasn’t expecting, well, this. Bruce offered to go on a walk after they threw their trash away, and he happily agreed. It was a nice, brisk, fall evening. How could he pass that up? 

When they left the restaurant, Bruce offered to hold hands. Thor grinned down at the shorter man, and extended his hand for him to lace their fingers together. After about five minutes of walking, it finally dawned on him. “Oh my god, this really was a date, wasn’t it?”

Bruce immediately stopped walking, and gawked at Thor. “That’s… That’s what I meant when I said you weren’t seeing it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this was supposed to be our nice first date and I… I like you, Thor.” He let go of Thor’s hand. He was scared that Thor didn’t like him back, of course. 

 

Thor’s eyes widened. He didn’t know why he was shocked. He should’ve known. So this is why Natasha was acting like that? He guessed that everyone must’ve known that they’d liked each other this whole time. “You… you do?”

Bruce nodded quickly. “Uh… yeah.” He brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed nervously at it. “You really had no clue?”

“I mean, I had my suspicions that this was a date, but I kinda convinced myself it was as friends? I don’t know why… I mean you’ve been opening up to me, and we’ve been really affectionate.”

Bruce chuckled. “Thor, you’re really smart, but you have no clue about feelings.”

Thor smiled softly at him. “Yeah. That is unfortunately true.”

He grinned and laced their fingers together again. “Can I walk you home?”

Thor thought that this must be true happiness. The guy he’d liked for the past month and a half liked him back, and they were currently holding hands. Sure, their first date was kind of a disaster, but there was such a thing as second dates. “I’ll lead the way, and uh… can we do this again? But where we both know it’s a date?”

Bruce grinned. “I’d really like that, Thor,”

And things were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry this fanfic kinda sucks. This is the first multichapter one I've written that anyone has actually read. Haha, anyways. Thank you all for your feedback. You're what motivates me. Now that school is approaching, I regret to say that updates will slow down. I think this school year won't be really good to me. 
> 
> Any who. I love you guys. 
> 
> My tumblr - teainbostonharbor


End file.
